


your place

by awwclint



Series: sf19 bonus round fills [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Good BDSM Etiquette, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mild S&M, practice safe kink, why isnt that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awwclint/pseuds/awwclint
Summary: “Get on your knees,” Shoichi murmurs.





	your place

Shoichi’s hand finds Hanamiya’s tie, roughly pulling the boy between his spread thighs.

“Get on your knees,” Shoichi murmurs.

Hanamiya scowls as he kneels, refusing to meet Shoichi’s eyes as he sinks down.

“Much better,” Shoichi smirks, threading his fingers through Hanamiya’s tousled hair. “Isn’t that right, Hanamiya-kun? It’s much better when you’re kneeling at my feet. It’s where you belong.”

Hanamiya huffs out a sarcastic laugh. “If you say so, Shoichi.”

“Don’t be a brat.” Shoichi tugs on Hanamiya’s hair. The boy whines sharply, and it goes straight to Shoichi’s cock. “I’m going to fuck your face, and if you’re a good little whore for me, I’ll _consider_ letting you come. Color?”

“Yeah, green, just fucking get on with it already,” Hanamiya demands, his voice barely quivering with a hint of desperation.

Shoichi raises an eyebrow. “What a filthy mouth, Hanamiya-kun. Is that how you ask for something?”

“Don’t make me beg, asshole,” Hanamiya growls, looking up at him and _finally_ meeting his eyes. “Just do it, fuck my face. Fucking dick.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Shoichi snaps, yanking on Hanamiya’s hair and forcing the boy’s head back. Hanamiya lets out a moan that’s somewhere between pain and pleasure, not that there’s a big difference between the two for Hanamiya. “I don’t think you understand, Makoto. This isn’t about you.”

“Oh, and it’s all about you? Selfish prick,” Hanamiya snipes back, rolling his eyes.

“It seems as if you’ve forgotten how this works,” Shoichi tells, his voice low and measured. “You don’t get to demand things. You don’t get to make decisions. You get what I’m willing to give you, and you shut up and take it if you want to get off. That is, if you _do_ want to get off.”

“Fuck you,” Hanamiya snarls.

“If you don’t stop being such a fucking brat, you’ll get nothing,” Shoichi promises, slipping a hand into his pants. “I have no problem with jerking myself off on your face and sending you on your way.”

“No—” Hanamiya pales, knowing that it’s far from an empty threat. “Fine. I’ll shut up, just. _Please_.”

“Better.” Shoichi smirks, lowering his pants enough to free his cock and resting it against Hanamiya’s cheek. “Look at you. You’re all flushed and desperate, and all I’ve done is pull your hair. You’re pathetic.”

“’M pathetic,” Hanamiya agrees, hips weakly rolling against nothing.

“You’re arrogant, and cocky, but I know how to break you. I know that beneath all that fucking pride, you’re just a whore,” Shoichi murmurs. “Isn’t that right?”

“Yes, yes, I’m a whore,” Hanamiya repeats desperately, “Please, do something, I need you.”

“You filthy whore,” Shoichi practically spits, “You’re so fucking needy.”

Shoichi forces Hanamiya forward, thrusting into his mouth, and Hanamiya moans brokenly around Shoichi’s cock.

“We’ve only just begun, and you’re already desperate to come, aren’t you?” Shoichi mocks, fucking deeper into Hanamiya’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat and groaning as Hanamiya chokes. “You’ll have to be patient. I have plans for you, whore, and you won’t be coming until I’m ready.”

It’s going to be a very long night for Hanamiya.


End file.
